My Baby Boy
by XxLunerMoonxX
Summary: Daryl and Carl didn't fall in love at first meeting, but they did fall in love pretty quick. No one suspected such a couple such as them to actually happen. Surprise?
1. Meeting the One

Couple: Daryl/Carl

Genres: Romance, horror, supernatural

Important story note: The setting for this is at the location of the quarry that was in season 1. Carl is 14.

* * *

My Baby Boy

A Walking Dead fanfic

Chapter 1: Meeting the One

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was a nice afternoon. Well….as nice as it can be with an apocalypse on your tail. It was warm, clear skies, and best of all, no walkers. None of them bastards being around is a good day in itself these days. Daryl had just joined a group of survivors yesterday, was now getting more comfortable and familiar with his new location and surroundings. Since he was told there were 17 of them, he hasn't seen all the survivors yet. He's only seen Amy, Andrea, Shane, T-Dog, Carol and her daughter Sophia, and the Morales family. That's all he's seen so far. He's not particularly driven to meet all of them, so it doesn't matter to him that he hasn't met all of them. He's not one for company much even though he joined a group. He mainly did that for the sake of logic. If you're in a group, you have more of a chance of surviving than you would on your own, so that's what he did.

After he came back to the camp after hunting and they all ate dinner, though, that's when he met the whole group. He noticed there was yet another kid to the group, Carl. He looked a little older than the other kids. 14 while Sophia was 10 and the other two girls – which belonged to the Morales family – were 11 and 12. Daryl is surprised Carl doesn't have one of the little girls sitting by him since he's quite the looker.

'_huh….probably shy little things_.' Daryl thought.

Once dinner was over with, some of the woman went to the lake behind the forests to wash the dishes while everyone else did their daily duties or relaxed, some playing with the kids. Daryl decided on tending to his crossbow since he had nothing else to do otherwise. So he sat on a stump near the RV and began inspecting his crossbow to make sure everything was up to par. After a few minutes passed, the kid...Carl walks up to him. Daryl looked up when he felt a shadow come over him.

"Hey," Carl said in greeting with a small smile. "Got any clothes to wash?"

Daryl lifted a brow in curiosity. "Yeah, I do actually."

Carl smiled a bit more. "Kay, I'll take them. It's my job to be cleaning clothes today."

Daryl gave a nod of understanding and got up to go to his tent so he could collect his dirty clothes. Once he came out and walked back over to Carl, he handed his handful of clothes to him.

"Thanks….um…"

"…Daryl."

Carl smiled. "Thanks, Daryl." Then Carl walked off to deposit the clothes back at the pond where he was washing and went to the next person for their clothes to wash.

Daryl watched him in thought as he walked all over camp collecting laundry. '_What an interesting kid_.'

He didn't know why, but the kid was interesting to him for some reason. He stuck out more than the rest, which he was surprised and confused to note. Later that day, once Daryl caught some squirrels and a rabbit and was washing them with a cup of water, Carl came up to him.

"My mom said I should help you."

Daryl met his eyes. "Kay…" He looked at one of the squirrels. "You can clean that one there, you up for it? It can get a bit messy."

Carl nodded. "Yeah, I can handle messy." Carl then took it in his hands and began cleaning it like Daryl would.

Daryl was impressed. The kid was a bit sloppy with it, but he had the overall technique.

"Where'd ya learn how to clean a kill, kid?"

Carl looked up at him with a proud smile. "My dad taught me."

Daryl hummed positively in response. "Smart man."

Carl grinned. "Yep, that's my dad."

That was the start of what got Daryl more comfortable to spark more conversation between them. They smiled and even laughed while they talked over cleaning meat. That day….a bond was formed. When it came dinner time and everyone gathered around the fire pit to eat, Carl sat next to Daryl this time around. That made Daryl smile….of which no one noticed but Carl, thank goodness. For the next few days, Carl and Daryl spent time in each other's company, Carl always being happy and enthusiastic when he was with him. Daryl must admit, he was pretty happy spending time with him too.

They fished together, did chores together, spent night watches together, spent their free time together, Daryl even took the kid huntin' with him a couple times, Carl even making the kills. He was an okay shot for his first time with a crossbow. One afternoon in a nice area of the woods where it could be just the two of them, Carl decided to play tag. Daryl hasn't played something like that since he was 11. Once Carl knew that, it made him want to play the game with him even more. Daryl couldn't find it in himself to refuse – him having a soft spot for Carl somehow – so he went along with the game. Whoever gets caught 3 times loses.

"I am so gonna beat you." Carl said playfully smug.

Daryl grinned at that. "Oh, I see. Since you're smaller and lighter, you think you will out-run me, huh?"

Carl smiled confidently. "That's the plan."

Daryl huffed. "Well, kid, you forget who yer up against." Daryl hunts for a living even before the apocalypse happened, so he's learned to be smooth and quick to the upmost degree. He doesn't think Carl will be coming out of this a winner, hands down, but he'll let the kid dream a little.

"We'll see about that," said Carl. "Aaaaand….go!"

They decided that Daryl would be the chaser first, so Daryl took off after Carl got a head start, of which he allowed since it was an unfair match, but in the kid's mind, he was so incredibly fast, he got away from Daryl easily because of his size and light weight. That made Daryl laugh fondly. Boy was he going to get a surprise. Daryl chased Carl through the forest, and before long, Daryl caught him.

"Aw! Okay, I'm gonna really get you." Carl stated with a playful smile.

Daryl laughed then took off, Carl taking off after him. Daryl used the trees as obstacles to get in Carl's way by weaving in a zigzag around them. It did throw Carl off and prevent him from coming close to him, but Carl soon had an idea and weaved through the trees at just the right time to cut in front of Daryl to cut his path off. This made them crash into each other and they went rolling in one ball across the forest floor. When gravity slowed their velocity and halted them, Carl was laying on top of Daryl, chest to chest. Neither of them realized it yet since they were more focused on getting their breath back.

Carl seemed to catch his breath before Daryl and he lifted his head up from his chest. When he did, he then realized he was on top of Daryl, only inches between their faces. Carl stared down at Daryl, scanning his eyes over his face more thoroughly, not being use to being so up close. Daryl didn't notice what was happening still since his eyes were currently closed and he was still finishing with catching his breath. After a few seconds more, he caught his breath and he gradually opened his eyes. He then noticed Carl was on top of him and looking down at him….just staring. Daryl was about to voice his questioning thoughts, but when he was about to, he saw Carl begin to lean forward. Daryl took back the idea to speak and waited to see what the kid was doing. Carl leaned closer to his face and met his lips with Daryl's in a kiss.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

End chap. 1

I love that kind of romantic scenario, don't you? x3 It's so cute to the 100th power! xD So what do you all think? I'm always interested in what my audience thinks of my work, so don't hesitate to let me know. So will Daryl except Carl and kiss him back, do you think? Or will he push him away and be disgusted? Till next chapter. ^ - '


	2. Start of a Once Forbbiden Relationship

Important Story Note: There is no Ed in this story, he was never there, so Carol is single with her daughter during the apocalypse. And no one died in the walker invasion of the quarry.

* * *

My Baby Boy

A Walking Dead fanfic

Chapter 2: Start of a Once Forbidden Relationship

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Carl leaned closer to his face and met his lips with Daryl's in a kiss. He was scared what Daryl's reaction would be, but he gave it a shot anyway. He'll worry about his reaction later. Carl wishes he could stay in this very moment for a while. Daryl didn't react at first since he was so shocked by what's happening. Once he got over his shock…he kissed back with just as much feeling and brought up his hands to rest on Carl's waist. Then Daryl flipped them to where he was now on top of Carl, never breaking their kiss, Daryl's arms now on the ground near each side of Carl's head. Daryl ended the kiss for a moment, but then kissed him again, this one more brief but also slower. Then their kiss ended by Daryl leaning his head back to look down at him.

Carl was shocked to say the least. He wasn't expecting Daryl to accept the kiss. Since he did, then he accepts his feelings? Carl hoped so since he's been crushing on him for the past few days ever since they first cleaned meat together and had their first official conversation. He knew it was considered wrong and immoral to society in more ways than one in their situation, but he didn't feel that way, plus there is no more society, so what does keeping those rules matter anyway? There are no rules for this new world, the old rules no longer apply to how things run now, so why not do what you want. Carl looked up at Daryl with surprised eyes. Daryl smiled in amusement.

"Why that look, kid?"

"I-uh….I never thought you would accept me….kissing you."

Daryl smiled tenderly. "Well, I do. More than accept, in fact. I love it."

Daryl can't believe how soft he's acting. Hell, how soft he's **been** acting. It's only because of the kid, and only towards the kid. Around and to everyone else he acted tough as nails, but when around Carl, those nails turn to fluffy clouds. He never quite understood it, but he's learned to accept it.

"Really? Does that mean…."

"Yes," Daryl assured. "I have feelings for you too. Been trying to hide it, but you kissin' me…..couldn't just brush that off."

Carl was surprised by that. "Wow….h-how? When?" He fumbled.

Daryl chuckled at his scatterbrained reaction. "Somewhere during the times we spent so much time together. I do admit that I tried to brush it off and forget about it at first because of what problems it would cause, but I realized that I just couldn't. You already meant so much to me, so I just accepted it. Just accepted it yesterday as a matter of fact." He explained as he ran his hand over the side of Carl's face tenderly in a slow rubbing motion. All of this made Carl so happy. So happy in fact, he wore a big grin and hugged him tightly, Daryl chuckling and hugged back.

"That makes me so happy! This is so amazing." Carl said as they separated from their hug and Daryl helped Carl up.

"I'm glad. Let's keep this a secret for now, okay?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, good idea. I'm not ready to know the group's reaction, worst of all, my parents."

Daryl chuckled at the parents part. "Yeah, I'm not lookin' forward to that one either, babe. I'm sure they'd chew me out."

Carl chuckled at that. A couple days later, their camp site got invaded by a few walkers sometime in the late morning. The stronger and braver members of the group were taking down walkers left and right trying to protect everyone from getting bit. Daryl and Carl were having a conversation at the time, so Daryl protected him by putting him behind him while he wielded his crossbow at the approaching walkers.

"Stay behind me, kid!" Daryl exclaimed. One came up from behind Daryl and Carl, though, and grabbed Carl and pulled him backwards toward its mouth.

"Daryl!" Shouted Carl in terror.

Daryl spun around and shot the walker in the head just in time before the walker could take a bite. Daryl puts his hands on each of Carls arms and kneels down and checks him for any injuries. Once he was clear of any, Daryl met his eyes which shone in fear from the near death experience. Seeing this, Daryl's eyes shone with empathy and kissed him briefly, and then hugged him.

"Sh~, yer okay. Yer okay sweetie, I got cha. Nothin's gonna hurt cha." He comforted softly.

Unknown to them amongst the event of the group getting all the walkers killed, T-Dog caught sight of Daryl kissing Carl. That was more of a shock to him than the sudden walker invasion on their campsite.

"It seems all the walkers are taken out. I'm gonna go help burn them. Be back in a few, okay." Daryl stated to Carl.

Carl nodded still feeling a little shook up. "Okay."

Daryl gave a sympathetic smile. "Why don't you go find yer mother. I'm sure you don't want to be alone right now."

Carl nodded and walked off to search for his mom. When Carl was gone and Daryl turned around to walk off to take part in burning the walkers, T-Dog stopped him.

"Uh…hey, man, um…..can we talk for a moment?" T-Dog asked a bit nervously.

Daryl rose a brow, but agreed nonetheless. "What?"

"I don't know how to put this, dude, but um…..were you just kissing Carl?"

A shimmer of fear and nervousness gleamed in Daryl's eyes for a split second, so quick that T-Dog never even noticed it. Daryl didn't show at all of what was expressed in his eyes at that split moment.

"Yeah, what of it? Got a problem?" He said in a threatening undertone.

T-Dog took a step back and lifted his hands up. "Alright, alright, chill, I'm not attacking you, I'm just wanting validation of what I saw."

Daryl was silent for a few seconds, pending on responding, then he finally spoke.

"Yes…I did. That's what people in love do." Daryl was about to walk around him, but T-Dog stopped him in his tracks when he spoke next.

"Whoa, wait…..you're in love?" He asked shocked even more than before.

Daryl turned only his head towards him. "Yep. What, you think I would mess with em? I have a higher character than that. I may not be expressive, but I'm not heartless."

And with that, Daryl walked away to tend to the walker bodies. T-Dog blinked. He never would'a thought that Daryl was capable of love. Seems he was wrong. Well, if he isn't playing with Carl's heart then he and Daryl are cool. He's never had anything against gays, and he's not gonna start. Later that day after the sun had set and the day was over and night fell, everyone in their tents asleep except for the lookout which was Shane tonight, Daryl laid in his tent under his blankets still awake deep in thought. Then he heard rustling of the ground, footsteps. He quickly grabbed his crossbow and directed it towards what popped in his tent.

"Whoa, calm down, it's just me!" The one who entered Daryl's tent whisper yelled.

It was Carl. Realizing who it was, Daryl put his crossbow back off to the side of him.

"Damn, kid….scared the hell outta me. What are you doing sneaking out of your tent this late at night? Walkers just came to the camp a few hours ago." He said displeased that Carl would take such a risk by himself after what happened today.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I really want to sleep with you tonight. I've never been able to sleep with you when we all go to sleep at nightfall."

Daryl stared at Carl to assess this situation. He sighed. "Alright, but only if you sneak out of here before the others see you in here in the morning."

Carl's face erupted in a grin and lunged forward towards him in a hug. "Yes! Thank you! Love you so, so much!"

Daryl smiled as he hugged back and shook his head in amusement.

"You are somthin' else, you know that." Daryl stated before they ended their hug.

Carl grinned smugly. "Yeah…I know I am." He stated playfully as he crawled over to his side and got under the covers.

Daryl grinned and rubbed Carl's head messily. "You little deviant."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

End chap 2.

Aw! I got the feels when I wrote this one. Just...so...ADORABLE! x3 For anyone who doesn't know by what I mean by 'feels', that means felt emotion, so basically I felt all the emotions that are conveyed in this chapter because I emphasized them so much. I'm a very empathic person, so it's not hard for me to feel emotions expressed from things or people. Anyway, one more chapter left!

sneak peak of final chapter: Everyone is packin' up and moving out of the quarry because of the walker invasion the day before, so the group sets out on the open road in their vehicles to look for a new place to call home. During their trip, they take a leg break and even catch an opportunity to stock up on some supplies from abandon cars, but a walker horde comes down the highway. While everyone hides, walkers cut off Carl's way of hiding under cars and make him take off in the only direction he could, the woods. Yet another member of the group finds out about their relationship which causes Rick and Lori to know about it. Till next time. ^ - '


	3. Zombies Led Me to You

My Baby Boy

A Walking Dead fanfic

Chapter 3: Zombies Led Me to You

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The camp was packing up their vehicles and moving out of the quarry that next morning. Since the walkers were coming up all the way in the mountain areas where their campsite was, that meant there was little food in the city, so they were no longer as safe here as they once were and now they have to move to another safer place to call home. Carl rode with his parents since his parents wouldn't allow him to ride on a motorcycle even if it was with an experienced adult like Daryl. Everyone besides T-Dog found it odd how Carl was clinging to Daryl's side all the time. They supposed he felt safer when around him, which they could understand since Daryl was the best out of them at surviving and defending. They all thought that Carl's closeness with Daryl was a brother-like bond, so they didn't overly focus on them and their closeness. They traveled in their vehicles for three hours and found nothing useful, so they all stopped their vehicles and took a much needed leg break.

While everyone was walking around the highway they stopped on, digging through abandon cars for more supplies, a walker horde starts coming slowly down the highway in search of food. The only one to notice this was Daryl since he decided to check around their surroundings. He quickly and quietly ran to his group and told them to get down under the cars to hide. As he went through everyone, making sure everyone was acting accordingly, he didn't spot Carl.

'_No…damnit! Where is he_?' He thought slightly frantic looking around him.

Daryl walked over to Carol who was finding a car to get under.

"Where's Carl, have you seen em?" Daryl asked them.

Carol turned worried eyes on him. "I saw him run in the woods. Some walkers were blocking his way to get to a car."

"Damnit…" Daryl then took off to the woods in search for his baby.

After a couple minutes in the forest to the side of the highway, something crashed into Daryl's side. He noticed it to be Carl who was clinging onto him for dear life.

"Dar, don't let them get me!" He said in fright, burying his face against Daryl's side.

Daryl wrapped his arms around him in relief. "Thank God you're okay. Are walkers chasing you?"

Carl nodded against him, his face now buried against Daryl's chest when Daryl turned towards him. Daryl then suddenly heard the soft moans of a couple walkers a few feet away from them that was headed straight for them. Those must've been the ones that chased him. Daryl wielded his crossbow with one hand and shot the walkers in the head. Carl was still out of breath and looked a little wobbly on his feet.

"Legs…so tired." He breathed out in exhaustion.

Daryl looked down at Carl in remorse. "Oh, baby…." Daryl bent over slightly to pick Carl up bridely and carried him back to the highway, waiting out the heard in the woods first before meeting back up with the others. When Lori and Rick spotted their baby boy in Daryl's arms, they ran over to him thinking something was wrong.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" Lori asked slightly frantic.

"Yeah, he's okay, just exhausted." Daryl assured.

Lori offered to take Carl and put him back in her's and Rick's car. Daryl handed him over while Rick filled him in on their group's status.

"Everyone is okay and we all got a few supplies from the abandon cars, some really helpful stuff even. We're all ready to move out."

Daryl nodded. "Okay, let's get goin' then."

Daryl got back on his motorcycle while everyone else got in their cars and they moved out, Daryl continuing to lead the way. After another three hours, they all stopped on a back road surrounded by forest and lounged on the side of the road around their vehicles for another leg break. This time Carl came up to Daryl and suggested they spend some time alone in the woods off to the side of the road, Daryl agreeing since they haven't had any chances to express their feelings for each other, not even holding hands or cuddling without someone right beside them. So they walked off in the woods together, no one even noticing where they went. When they were finally hidden behind trees and bushes, they locked their hands together. They walked over to a big, thick trunked tree and sat against it, Daryl's back resting against it and Carl cuddled up at his side resting his head on Daryl's chest, Daryl's arms around him.

Carl nuzzled his face against Daryl's chest, reveling in finally being able to do the mannerisms he wants to without fear of negative responses from the others. Carl sighs happily completely relaxed.

"So good to finally be able to do this." Carl stated softly.

Daryl smiled affectionately while running one of his hands soothingly on his back.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Ts'a damn challenge keeping myself from holding you like this….and especially this."

Daryl gently put a hand under Carl's head and turned it toward his own and leaned down, meeting their lips. Their kiss grows intense and passionate, Carl sitting up on his knees and wrapping his arms around Daryl's neck. They kiss for quite a while, Daryl moving between Carl's lips and his neck. A few feet from them a person stood hidden by a tree. It was Glenn staring with wide and shocked eyes. Rick told him to go retrieve Daryl and Carl since they wondered off, and the group were ready to get going. Glenn stopped in his tracks, though, when he caught Carl and Daryl making out. Glenn blinked in bewilderment and turned his eyes away from the site and waited for them to be done before he walks over to them. It turns out Glenn didn't have to walk to them since they started to get up and walk in his direction once they were done making out.

They came hand in hand, Carl leaning his head against Daryl's arm affectionately, not even noticing Glenn there yet. They finally did when Glenn came out from behind the tree he was hiding himself behind when they came nearer to his hiding spot. Daryl and Carl's eyes widen in shock to see someone in the area of forest they were in. Glenn still gazed at them in astonishment with wide eyes and slack jaw.

"When?" Glenn breathed out softly.

Carl blushed and hid his face against Daryl's side while Daryl just swallowed nervously.

"Whad a ya mean?" said Daryl trying to brush it off.

Glenn rose a brow. "Don't 'whad a ya mean' me, I saw you two kissing,"

Now, that made Daryl blush lightly and made Carl's intensify.

"Do Lori and Rick know?" Glenn asked them.

Carl shook his head while his face was still shielded against Daryl's side.

"Have you thought about telling them?" Glenn asked them again.

Carl shook his head once again. Glenn looked at Daryl, wanting him to give him an answer for once. Daryl noticed that he was staring at him expectantly, so he finally spoke on the matter.

"He's scared. It's also a pretty hard subject to talk about considering."

"Well, yeah, I can see that…...but you're gonna have to tell them sometime, they're Carl's parents. And I'm pretty sure you don't want them chancing on walking in on that of which I walked in on, so the sooner the better,"

Daryl knew he was right, he's thought the same thing a time or two. He sighed. Glenn looked back down at their clasped hands in thought.

"So how long?" Glenn asked again hoping one of them would answer this time.

Daryl mumbled the answer. Thankfully Glenn caught it. "A week."

Glenn was amazed by that considering him and the group were always around them 24/7.

"Wow….I can't believe this has gone over all of our heads for that long." Glenn stated softly.

Carl finally turned his head from Daryl's side and looked up at Glenn.

"Do you hate us now?" He mumbled unsurely.

Glenn gazed down at him gently. "Oh, Carl, of course not. A bit weirded out, but I don't have any negative feelings toward you guys. Who's to say anything negative about it? The rules that were are no more anyway. Even if they weren't, I still wouldn't, not that kind of person," He said then smiled.

Carl smiled back gratefully, Daryl giving a slight smile as well.

"We're ready to leave, so you guys need to come back." Glenn stated before turning around and beginning to walk away.

Daryl unexpectedly spoke up again. "…Hey, Korea!"

Glenn turned his head back to them.

"Thanks." Daryl continued.

Glenn smiled. "No problem. I mean it, ya know. Tell Lori and Rick…or I will."

Daryl sighed. Looks like they're gonna have to tell Rick and Lori sooner than they thought. When they found the CDC and got accepted in and were picking out their rooms a few hours later, Daryl located Carl and convinced him to collect all his courage since they were telling his parents about them today. Daryl and Carl walked over to Lori and Rick's room which they shared with Carl also and Daryl knocked on the open door. Lori and Rick were finishing up moving in their room. She and Rick looked up and smiled at seeing Carl and Daryl.

"Hey, bud, Daryl. What's up?" said Rick.

"Hey….can we come in a moment?" Daryl asked.

Lori and Rick agreed, so Daryl closed their room door so they'd have privacy from the others.

"Something wrong?" Lori asked Daryl.

"No, no, Carl and I just need to talk to you about something for a moment."

Lori and Rick looked surprised by that. "Sure…'bout what?" Rick asked.

Daryl shifted nervously, not sure how to say this. Luckily Carl helped him out.

"I'm in a relationship."

That took Lori and Rick by pleasant surprise. "Oh, honey, that's wonderful! Who's the lucky girl? Eliza? Maddie?" Lori asked curiously.

Carl shook his head and met their eyes nervously. "It's not a girl."

Lori and Rick were silent for a second before Rick spoke up. "Oh…." Rick said getting the idea.

"Okay….who's the lucky boy then." She corrected.

Carl then gazed at the floor. "Right here." He mumbled before he slowly reached his hand over to Daryl's and locked their hands together.

That shocked Lori and Rick. They looked at their now clasped hands and looked up at Daryl in disbelief.

"What?" Rick voiced in confusion.

"Is that true, Daryl?" Lori asked.

Daryl met their shocked eyes. "Yeah, it's true."

Rick let out a breath of air and ran his hand over the top of his head.

"When you say…in a relationship, you mean….?" Lori trailed off.

"An intimate one, yes." Daryl confirmed.

Lori shook her head and crossed her arms in utter shock. "Wow…." She said softly.

"Have you done anything? Kissed?" Rick asked having the need to know.

"Yeah." Carl answered.

Rick hesitated asking the next question, nervous about the answer he'd receive.

"Sex?" He asked.

"No." Daryl answered.

Rick and Lori sighed in relief, thankful their son hasn't lost his virginity yet.

"We had no idea you were into…boys, hon." Lori said to Carl.

"So you two are together, huh?" Rick asked wanting more validation.

"Yes." Daryl answered.

"I love him daddy, mom. And he loves me, right?" Carl looked up at Daryl.

"I do," Daryl said as he met Carl's eyes. He then looked over at Lori and Rick.

"I love him dearly." He continued.

Rick and Lori were silent for a bit. They looked at their clasped hands then met each other's eyes and seemed to reach a mutual conclusion. Rick turned back towards the two.

"Okay." Rick stated.

That blindsided Carl and Daryl. "What?" They both asked in unison.

"This world we have now doesn't allow anyone to control anything. Even life is scarce to come by, and love is even more scarce, so if you two found love in each other then that's a gift that should be treasured since you may not find it again with the world narrowing so drastically."

A huge grin spread on Carl's face. Then he ran over to them to give them a hug. Daryl smiled as well.

"Thank you! I love you guys!" Carl exclaimed.

Lori and Rick laughed. "Love you too, sweetie."

Rick met Daryl's eyes again. "Take care of our boy for us, Daryl."

Daryl gave him an assuring gaze. "Have and always will."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That night before everyone went to bed, Lori and Rick allowed Carl to have 5 minutes of alone time with Daryl to bid goodnight to each other. They wouldn't allow Carl to sleep in Daryl's room with him, not that night anyway. So Daryl and Carl were in one of the bathrooms hugging and kissing goodnight.

"So glad mom and dad accept us. It's so exciting." Carl said happily.

Daryl hummed in agreement and touched Carl's nose with his. "It is."

"Love you." Carl said as he nuzzled Daryl's nose.

"Love you too, babe." He said then leaned down to give him a kiss before they left the bathroom and went to bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

~End~

And that's the end! Hope you enjoyed. If so leave me a review. Thanks for reading. Till next story. ^ - '


End file.
